fictional_militaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Zahon Defence Force
The Zahon Defence Force, ZDF, is the unified military force of Zahon. It was established in 1907 to protect Zahon from external and internal threats and keeping Yugon species from going extinct. The ZDF is currently the second youngest armed forces in the known galaxy. The Zahon Defence Force is unique as it has no service branch as its naval and space force is in charge of two separate theatre commands. Organisation Major Commands * Headquarters Command ** Logistical Support Command ** Legal Support Command ** Public Affairs Command ** Military Police Command ** Training Command ** Reserve Command Theatre Commands * Northern Command * Yukazan Command * Majakazan Command * Ujikazan Command * Southern Command * Maritime Command * Space Command Divisions ZDF currently has 150 divisions (71 infantry, 53 armoured, 19 aviation, 4 airborne, 1 special operation forces, 1 naval infantry, 1 espatier) * 1st Division (armoured) * 2nd Division (infantry) * 3rd Division (infantry) * 4th Division (armoured) * 5th Division (aviation) * 6th Division (infantry) * 7th Division (airborne) * 8th Division (infantry) * 9th Division (armoured) * 10th Division (infantry) * 11th Division (aviation) * 12th Division (infantry) * 13th Division (armoured) * 14th Division (infantry) * 15th Division (armoured) * 16th Division (infantry) * 17th Division (armoured) * 18th Division (infantry) * 19th Division (armoured) * 20th Division (infantry) * 21st Division (aviation) * 22nd Division (infantry) * 23rd Division (infantry) * 24th Division (infantry) * 25th Division (armoured) * 26th Division (armoured) * 27th Division (aviation) * 28th Division (infantry) * 29th Division (infantry) * 30th Division (infantry) * 31st Division (armoured) * 32nd Division (infantry) * 33rd Division (infantry) * 34th Division (infantry) * 35th Division (infantry) * 36th Division (infantry) * 37th Division (aviation) * 38th Division (armoured) * 39th Divison (airborne) * 40th Division (armoured) * 41st Division (infantry) * 42nd Division (armoured) * 43rd Division (aviation) * 44th Division (aviation) * 45th Division (infantry) * 46th Division (armoured) * 47th Division (infantry) * 48th Division (armoured) * 49th Division (infantry) * 50th Division (armoured) * 51st Division (airborne) * 52nd Division (infantry) * 53rd Division (armoured) * 54th Division (infantry) * 55th Division (infantry) * 56th Division (armoured) * 57th Division (infantry) * 58th Division (aviation) * 59th Division (armoured) * 60th Division (infantry) * 61st Division (infantry) * 62nd Division (armoured) * 63rd Division (infantry) * 64th Division (armoured) * 65th Division (armoured) * 66th Division (armoured) * 67th Division (infantry) * 68th Division (armoured) * 69th Division (infantry) * 70th Division (armoured) * 71st Division (infantry) * 72nd Division (infantry) * 73rd Division (aviation) * 74th Division (armoured) * 75th Division (airborne) * 76th Division (armoured) * 77th Division (aviation) * 78th Division (infantry) * 79th Division (infantry) * 80th Division (armoured) * 81st Division (infantry) * 82nd Division (aviation) * 83rd Division (armoured) * 84th Division (armoured) * 85th Division (aviation) * 86th Division (infantry) * 87th Division (armoured) * 88th Division (armoured) * 89th Division (infantry) * 90th Division (armoured) * 91st Division (armoured) * 92nd Division (aviation) * 93rd Division (infantry) * 94th Division (infantry) * 95th Division (aviation) * 96th Division (armoured) * 97th Division (infantry) * 98th Division (armoured) * 99th Division (aviation) * 100th Division (infantry) * 110th Division (armoured) * 111th Division (infantry) * 112th Division (armoured) * 113th Division (infantry) * 114th Division (armoured) * 115th Division (armoured) * 116th Division (infantry) * 117th Division (infantry) * 118th Division (infantry) * 119th Division (armoured) * 120th Division (armoured) * 121st Division (infantry) * 122nd Division (infantry) * 123rd Division (armoured) * 124th Division (infantry) * 125th Division (armoured) * 127th Division (infantry) * 128th Division (armoured) * 129th Division (armoured) * 130th Division (aviation) * 131st Division (infantry) * 132nd Division (armoured) * 133rd Division (infantry) * 134th Division (armoured) * 135th Division (armoured) * 136th Division (infantry) * 137th Division (infantry) * 138th Division (armoured) * 139th Division (infantry) * 140th Division (armoured) * 141st Division (armoured) * 142nd Division (aviation) * 143rd Division (infantry) * 144th Division (armoured) * 145th Division (aviation) * 146th Division (aviation) * 147th Division (infantry) * Special Forces Division * Naval Infantry Division * Espatier Division Ranks Due to being an integrated force, the ZDF has the same rank structure regardless of service type.